


This Isn't Real

by purple_azkaban



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_azkaban/pseuds/purple_azkaban
Summary: Modern Girl In Thedas fic! A girl and her best friend get dragged into Thedas! After ending up in the hinterlands they have to find a way to the inquisition to at least survive! With the knowledge of all three games should she try to pass herself off as an oracle? Or should she have kept her mouth shut?
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Adaar/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do you always insist on driving?” A voice rising from the passenger seat asks. I steal a quick glance over; annoyed that I answer the same question every time we travel somewhere together. 

“Because, Owen, I have trust issues when it comes to other people driving.” He scoffs and goes back to looking out the window. “Besides”, I chuckle, “it’s my car. You would think after almost ten years of being friends you’d get the hint by now.” I hear him adjust in his seat. 

“I know, we both hate not being in control.”  
I smile at that comment in acknowledgement of our similarities. “And that's why we're friends in the first place!” 

Ten minutes go by in comfortable silence before he speaks up again with a hint of hesitancy in his voice. 

“So, have you um.. decided on a name yet?” He’s been with me every step of the way since i came out as trans over a year ago. The next step in the process for me is changing the gender markers on all my official paperwork but there’s one small problem. I have yet to fully decide on a name for myself. 

With a long sigh I answer, “I have my middle name nailed down, but i’m still stuck between three options for my first name. I could just keep my name since it’s gender neutral, but I’m not sure about doing that. The second is Siobhan, although people can't spell the name I have already so… maybe Siobhan would be too complicated.” 

He looks at me with a flat expression. “I thought the point was to reinvent yourself? You can't do that if you keep your name.”  
He has a point, I think to myself. “Siobhan seems kind of ‘rich irish woman’-esque to me. What about the third?” 

“Sabriel. I actually stole it from a book I used to read when I was younger...” 

Before I can take a full breath to continue my explanation, he cuts me off with a firm ”That one.”  
I take a right onto the back road before I look at him quizzically. “Don't ask me why, but Sabriel fits you. I like that one out of all the names you've come up with.”  
“Good thing that's my favorite.” I mumble under my breath. 

Outside is a frame of never ending trees along the road. No road markers or side streets impose on the view.  
“Are you sure you have the right address?” 

“The GPS says we're still going the right way. It's not my fault we live in the middle of nowhere and have to travel an hour to get anywhere.” 

“Moving to the city might-” 

“Watch out!!”  
Barely thirty feet in front of the car is a mass of black fur. I brake and yank the wheel as hard as I can to dodge it.  
Now that I think about it, swerving so violently probably wasn’t my brightest idea.  
The car starts to flip. The windshield shatters. Owen lets out a scream as my head hits the roof of the car. Time seems to stop as everything fades to black. 

…….

My senses awaken to aches and pains radiating from everywhere. Groaning, I open my eyes to see… a wooden ceiling? Wait, what? What about the car? The accident? Owen?  
My chest seizes as I sit up and yell his name.  
“Owen!”

The answer was almost immediate, “I’m right here, relax.” I whip around to the sound of his voice. And there he was, sitting forward in a small rustic chair. His emerald eyes looking towards me with concern. I swing my legs to the edge of the bed as the sheet falls from my chest. His face went from concerned to embarrassed real quick. He slapped his hand over his eyes as he stammered out, “When.. um.. I didn't think you were taking hormones yet!” Tilting my head, confused, I stammer “I-I haven't?”

Pointing at my chest he says, “then explain that!” I followed the direction of his finger and, “Holy shit, I have boobs!”  
I whip the sheet off and stare at my body. No way in hell could anyone ever mistake this body for “male”. I still look to be the same weight only now I have curves.  
I gently reach up to my hair and try to pull the wig off. Either I glued this on incredibly well or my blood red wig is no longer a wig.  
Owens' voice broke me out of my admiration. “So on top of you magically growing boobs in a matter of hours, there’s something else we need to talk about. There's a dress by the bed for you to put on first.”  
I reach for the black bundle and start pulling it over my head and smooth it out over my new breasts and stomach. “You can look now.”  
I sit back on the bed as he takes his hand away and gives me a once over.  
“I take it you remember the accident?”  
“Yeah, what happened?” Actually looking around for the first time I could tell the room wasn't very big. My gaze stopped on a sword leaning against the wall next to a shield. A shield with a very familiar symbol on it. “Owen, where are we?”  
He turns to look at what i'm staring at, “Yeah... that's what we need to talk about.”  
Shakily I raised my hand and pointed at the shield, “Why is there a templar shield? Why does this hut look like something from the middle ages? If this is some kind of joke?”

“Sabriel, breathe. I'll answer all your questions.” My mind is spinning. How is this real? This is a joke, this only happens in fan fics! 

He continues. “I woke up earlier and started talking to the guy that found us. He says we were just laying in the middle of the forest. Him and his brother carried us back here and had a healer look at us.”  
“Healer?” I ask.  
“Stop interrupting! You were still sleeping after he was done explaining how he found us, so I went to look around.” He sighs and drags both hands down his face. “I don't know how else to say this but...”  
No, this isn't real.  
“We’re in Thedas.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We are in Thedas.” 

The words sit heavy in the air. I stare at him for the longest time, searching his face for any sign that he’s lying to me, but find nothing.   
I don't know what expression I had, but he started speaking fast and hectic.  
“I don't know how, but we ended up in the Hinterlands in a little village they call the crossroads. Don't worry. I'll try to find us a way home. This place has mages, right? Someone here might know how to get us home.” Standing up, he starts pacing back and forth while running his hands through his short brown curls. Before he can react, I'm off the bed and hugging him with all my might. 

“Are you okay? I promise I'll try to find us a way home! It might take...” I can't help but cut him off  
“Are you nuts.!? This is awesome!” I exclaim as I look up at him.  
Wait, did I get shorter?   
I shake my head. The look of confusion on his face made me giggle. 

“Owen, you know i'm obsessed with Dragon Age! Why would you think I'd be upset? This is a dream come true!”   
My happiness is short lived. “Wait, do you know what year this is or anything else?” 

He steps away and sits back down. “All I know is that this place was hit really bad a few days ago by some templar versus mage war going on. I guess someone called the Herald of Andraste came and secured the place with the inquisition. Does that make any sense to you?”

It was my turn to start pacing. “It means we're in the third game.” 

“I never played that one. I barely played the second.” Owen admits.  
Continuing my pacing, “Well it's a good thing I have a small obsession. The first thing would be to join the inquisition if we want to survive this place.”

His brows scrunch up with his question. “If you know how this ends, can't you just keep us out of the way? It'd be alot easier to avoid trouble.”   
My feet stop abruptly as a plan clicks in my head. I start talking faster and faster the more excited I get. “I can pose as an oracle, or a seer, or something. I'm pretty sure they are a thing somewhere around Thedas. It'd be the easiest way to stay safe, but it also means that I get to meet the inner circle!”

He just stares at me in disbelief. “You really see no downside to this do you?”

I shake my head no.   
“Alright..” He sighs. “I did some digging and there is an inquisition camp just outside the village. The Herald should be back later today. Something about a horse master, I guess.”

“Alright let's head to the camp!” 

He gets up and starts to pick up the sword and shield. “Owen, whataya doing?” He doesn't even look at me as he attaches the shield to his back and the sword at his hip. “I found it in the bushes as I was exploring earlier and figured I'd find someone to train me how to use them.” 

Well, shit. He has some military training under his belt while I have nothing. Speaking of backgrounds, “Um did the gentlemen that found us ask who we were or anything?”

Opening the door for me he answers, “Sabriel and Owen DeFreyne, brother and sister from Honnleath. I remember some from Origins, so I figured that would work.”

I smile and pat his chest as I walk by, “Good thinking.”

Stepping out into the sunlight was everything I needed at that moment.   
Looking around we were on the edge of the village, which was a lot bigger than it was in the game.

“Clause, the guy that found us, is somewhere off hunting. I told him we’d probably be gone before he got back and thanked him for letting us use his hut.” 

“Good, wouldn't wanna be rude.”

While walking through the village, I couldn't contain my joy and bounced with every step. Owen lagging behind me as we start hiking up the camp. “I take it you know where you're going?” 

“Hopefully, I viewed it from a different angle in the game but this seems to be the right way.” I stopped and looked down the trail. “There should be a hut up on the right and the trail to the camp should be on the left.” 

Coming up beside me he bows with a grand flourish, “Lead the way dear sister.” Snorting, I continue up the trail.

We soon see tents and what looks like scouts and uniforms. Owen leans down and whispers as we head towards the camp. “How do we go about doing this?” 

My eyes start darting from soldier to soldier looking for Scout Harding. “There's supposed to be a dwarven scout here named Harding. She usually scouts ahead everywhere the Herald goes and reports in.”

“How, pray tell, would you know my name and what it is I do?”

I let out a little squeal and jump. As I spin around to meet just the dwarf I was looking for. Owen decides it would be a good time to start talking while I got my bearings. 

“Fuck, woman, you cant sneak up on someone like that! I think I just lost a few years off my life.” She gives him a little smirk, “I wouldn't be a scout if I couldn’t sneak up on people now would I?” Turning her stare on me she deadpans before she says, “That doesn't answer my question, however.”

Holy shit it’s scout harding. Holy shit. Fangirl later.   
“My name is Sabriel DeFreyne and this is my brother, Owen. We need to speak with Sister Nightingale and Seeker Casandra.” 

I can feel the scrutiny as she eyes me up and down. “Sister Nightingale I can send a raven to if you'd like. The Seeker however should be back later today along with the Herald.”  
I nod my head. “If it's the same to you i'd rather wait for the seeker. May we wait here at camp?”   
Please say yes, please say yes.  
”I don't see the harm in it. If you'd like, take a seat by the fire. It shouldn't be that much longer.”  
Accepting her offer, I bow my head, grab Owen's arm, and lead him to the middle of camp. We sat there for what seemed like hours. My excitement at the same level it was earlier.   
“You need to relax.” 

“Sorry... I’m just excited to see what kind of herald is here.” He looked at me questioningly. I sighed before answering. “Remember in the first game you could be of three different races? Well, in this one, Qunari was added to the list.” 

He nods in acknowledgement. “I've only played the first game and it’s been years. I’d rather you do the talking, I'll chime in if needed.” 

The sound of horses galloping closer grabs our attention. “Fingers crossed this goes well.” Owen mutters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos! I apologize for editing errors, my husband tries to read over my work when he can! Enjoy!

“Fingers crossed this goes well.” Owen mutters.

Turning back to look at him I ask, “Should we let them come to us or should we go to them?” As we were getting closer and closer to meeting them, my excitement slowly dwindled to anxiety and fear. Cassandra is usually a hard ass but I don't think she would refuse help. Or at least I was hoping. 

His brow furrowed as he answered. “If I was coming back from traveling, i'd want a minute to relax before plunging back into it.”

A voice from behind us had their own opinion. “Unfortunately, with everything that has happened, we don't have that luxury.” Owen stiffened while I tried unsuccessfully to stand and turn. I ended up tripping over the hem of my dress and face planted into the dirt. Hearing a chuckle I tried once more to stand while wiping the dirt from my face and chest.

“It’s alright, if it wasn't for what's at stake i'd be running from her as well.” A sound of disgust was the seeker’s only reaction. Finally looking up I spot Varric, coming towards me with his arm raised as if to shake. He continued, “Varric Tethras, Rogue…” 

I couldn't help but finish for him, “Storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong. I know who you are, Varric.” I was smiling as he stopped and just stared at me. My eyes moved from him to Cassandra. “Seeker Pentagahst, I have information and skills that I believe you would find very useful in the days to come.” 

From the way she had her arms crossed to her pursed lips and scrutinizing eyes. This woman was everything she was in the game. This might be a little harder than I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Owen finally standing to face the seeker and Varric. She waved us to sit back down as she turned to the dwarf. “Varric, would you mind bringing the herald? I have a feeling he'd like to hear this.” His gaze finally tore away from me to Cassandra, “Sure Seeker.”

You could see the tension in him as he turned to leave. Hope I didn't freak him out. Varric was always one of my favorites while playing the last two games. Cassandra's voice broke my thoughts as she took a seat on the log across from ours. “We will wait until the Herald gets here before you begin.” Inclining our heads Owen and I returned to our seats.

Not even three heartbeats go by when someone id rather wish was anyone else joined us. How did I forget about him!.? Across the fire pit, Solas takes a seat near Cassandra. All my senses start running on high alert. I start screaming in my head as he takes in Owen and myself. Fuck, he’s gonna kill me if he suspects I know too much! This was a bad idea! Abort Mission! Abort Mission!

Coming from our left a voice i’ve heard so many times interrupted my plans to bolt. “You sent for me Cassandra?” Owens sharp intake of breath made me look to him. His dark green eyes are blown wide with either terror or wonder. Guess that answers my question on what species the Herald is. Turning to the voice, I prepare to face the qunari. What I didn’t expect was for him to be… my qunari. Holy shit! It’s my Inquisitor! I couldn’t help but admire as he sat on the ground stretching out his legs with his back to the log. He was huge! We were pretty much eye level even with him on the ground. Those striking blue eyes staring at Owen. With a quirk of his lips, he asked, “I take it you’ve never seen a qunari before?” As his eyes turned to me, my mouth decided now was the time to betray me. “Only in my dreams.” 

Throwing his head back he laughed with everything he had. Fuck. Even Cassandra and Solas chuckled! As my blush showed all I could do was school the rest of my face. “Now, before I completely embarrass myself, I believe introductions are in order.” Gesturing to myself and Owen I begin trying to get our stories straight. My name is Sabriel and this is my younger brother Owen.” He raises his hand in a wave as I continue, looking between the Seeker and Herald. “As I said before I believe I have skills and information that would greatly help the inquisitions efforts.” 

“If that is the case why not go to Haven and join how others have? Why come here and wait to speak to me?” Cassandra asked. I couldn’t help but chuckle while answering. “Simple, I am more terrified to be in the presence of sister Leliana than I am of yours. I would rather live to see my 25th year and not be tortured.” 

Solas was the next to speak. “Exactly what information do you have that would warrant such an act?” My eyes flash to his brown ones with apprehension. Stay out of this Dread Wolf.

Owen leans over to whisper to me. “Just tell them, you have more than enough evidence to back it up.” 

“Well…” the rest came out in a rush, “icanseethefuture.” Cassandra’s sound of disgust took me off guard. “And I am the queen of Nevarra, have a good day.” She got up and turned to leave. Shit! Think, think, think. I shot out of my seat only slightly raising my voice. 

“You’ve read all of swords and Shields multiple times while refusing to tell anyone about it even though the only thing you want is for Varric to continue the series! You’re an absolutely hopeless romantic to the point where if anyone was to court you, you want them to do it properly with poems and flowers!” 

Her back went straight as she turned to me with a blush crossing her cheeks. “How do you…” I couldn’t let her finish, I was on a roll. I turn to Varric. “Your crossbow was originally crafted by a Carta member named Gerav but he is not the reason it works as it does now. Is he Varric?” His only response is the same look on his face as before. Looking between the four of them I continue, “I have seen your pasts, I know your futures. But most importantly... I know who killed the Divine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the very, very late update. Life kinda got in the way! Hence why the chapter is also a little short! Again i'm sorry!

I have never been arrested in my life! I've never even had to talk to a cop! So the fact that I am sitting in a cell, below Haven, is definitely a new experience. 

“You had to drop the bomb on them? You couldn't, oh I don't know, EASE INTO IT.!?” Across the room, Owen sat alone in his own cell.

“Stop being dramatic. This is a lot better than what I expected to happen.” I didn't even want to think of the other possibilities.

“Yes, because right after your little reveal Cassandra had us arrested! I was arrested by a dwarf!” I couldn't be certain but it sounded like laughter was creeping into his voice.

“I would be perfectly fine with Scout Harding laying her hands on me. I don't see why you had a problem with it.” After a few seconds of silence, he nodded his head.

“Good point.” Not even a moment later the door to the dungeons swung open hitting against the wall and the Seeker strode in. Leliana followed along with the other two advisors and the Herald.

“Leave us.” Cassandra's voice was cold as ice. The two guards by the door walked out. A few seconds passed in tense silence before she turned to me and spoke again. “From what Scout Harding has told us when you entered camp you asked for Sister Nightingale and myself but decided to wait for me. Why?”

I answered before even thinking, “I'm far more scared of her than I am of you.” My eyes widened as I realized what I said. A chuckle came from Owen. 

“Do you honestly think it's a good idea to admit you're scared of something? You know they are going to use it against you.” Leaning to the side to get a glimpse of him I fired back.

“I swear on all that is holy if you don't shut up i'll start talking about your relationship with spiders!” 

“You're scared of them too! How is that any..”

“Both of you, shut up!” This time it was Cullen that spoke. He took a breath before addressing the seeker. “They are nothing but children, send them on their way and be done with it.”

“Did you forget that the girl is a mage Commander or has your suspicion of mages truly diminished?” My heart stopped at Leliana's words. What does she mean the girl is a mage. I’m pretty sure i’d know if I was a mage. Owens' voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

“Um, my sister isn't a mage. I’m pretty sure I would know.” My voice echoed his.

“Yeah, what he said!” 

“Solas has admitted to sensing your mana flow and connection to the fade. So either you believe your own words or you are a liar. Neither paints you in a good light.” The slightest lift of Leiliana's eyebrow is the only expression she has shown since entering. How on earth does she do that? Looking between them Josephine has been writing on her clipboard the entire time and the Herald has a look on his face I don't understand. I take one look at Cassandra before finding my words.

“Prove it.” Josephine finally looked up at that but Cassandra is the one that answered.

“I’m sorry?” The look of confusion could have been laughable.

“If you're so sure i'm a mage, prove it. I've heard that a Templar's Silence is like a punch to the gut and it only works on mages. So, prove it.” I sat there smugly legs folded and arms across my chest. There is no way i'm a mage. I'm gonna wipe those smug looks off their faces! 

Instead, Leliana started walking forwards. I couldn't help it, I started scrambling backward. “What are you doing?”

She just kept coming forward, my eyes darted down to her waist as she pulled something out from behind her… a knife. I’m gonna die.  
“Hey! Get away from her!” I could barely hear Owen.

My back hit the wall. My breathing was getting faster and more shallow. “Go away, please don't come closer. Please!”

She started unlocking the cell door. No no no no! 

“Leliana, I think that's enough. The girl is gonna pass out.” I don't know who spoke, she was inside my cell. Someone help me, Please! 

Scream child, i will take care of the rest. That voice was not mine.. I will not hurt you, that I promise. Let me protect you. She kept advancing. Raising the knife was the tipping point. Now Child! 

I did the only thing I could, I screamed.


End file.
